


Colin's Aid

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly Hufflepuff comes to the aid of Colin Creevey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin's Aid

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You're chatting with your companion when you seem to have swallowed your gum. A friendly Hufflepuff comes to your rescue. Thank the brave Hufflepuff.

"Thanks, Professor Lupin," Colin says.

"No problem. If you need any more help, just come by and I'll see what I can do for you."

Colin nods with a bright smile, waves, and leaves Professor Lupin's office. He makes his way to the Gryffindor tower, but he doesn't get far before he's waylaid by Draco Malfoy. Colin crosses his arms. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He ignores Malfoy's constant shadows. Goyle and Crabb aren't important anyways.

"Well, well, well. It's Potter's number one fan. How sweet," Malfoy drawls.

Colin glares. "You're just jealous that no one looks up to you like I look up to Harry. You've always been jealous of Harry and you'll always be jealous. It's a fact of life." Colin nods as if everyone should understand that. Inwardly, Colin knows it's not smart to rile Malfoy up even more, but he hates the way he looks down at Harry. No one should look down at Harry. No one. Harry is better than anyone else in the school, and everyone should give him the proper respect.

Malfoy glares. "Brave, aren't you. Or is it stupid? You should really bow before me, or you might get hurt."

"Never," Colin says. He's starting to get scared, though. It's three against one and even if Malfoy doesn't dirty his own hands, Crabb and Goyle has no problem doing it. Frankly, Malfoy doesn't need his bodyguards if he wants to hurt Colin.

Malfoy smirks and steps forward, his wand already in his hand.

Colin gulps and moves backwards, but his back hits the wall.

Just as Malfoy raises his wand and Colin closes his eyes, he hears another voice. "Leave him alone."

Colin opens his eyes and sees a boy wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"It's none of your business, Diggory," Malfoy snarls.

Colin now realizes who the Hufflepuff is: Cedric Diggory. He should have known as he watches Quidditch, but in his moment of terror, Diggory's name was lost to him.

Diggory doesn't seem impressed. "You have no problem intimidating a second year. Do you have the same courage when it comes to a fifth year?" He takes out his wand.

Malfoy looks at Diggory and his wand. He pockets his own wand. "Come on, Goyle, Crabb." He stomps away and the two muscles stupidly follow him like very dumb puppy dogs.

Colin breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

Diggory looks at Colin, smiling. "You can call me Cedric. Are you okay?"

Colin nods. "Yeah, I was just scared. Some Gryffindor I make."

"Colin, right?"

Colin nods.

Cedric continues. "Colin, it was three against you, and they were all a year above you. Goyle and Crabb may not be the smartest, but they are strong. And even Malfoy could hold his own against a second year. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Colin nods.

"Do you want me to walk you to wherever you were going, just in case Malfoy decides to come after you again when you're alone?"

Colin thinks about it." I was going to the Gryffindor tower."

Cedric nods. "That's fine. Come on."

They're silent as they walk. When they reach the portrait hole, Colin says, "Thank you, again." When Cedric leaves, Colin gives the password and climbs in, seeing a nearly empty common room. He now has a new hero to look up to as well as Harry. He hopes Harry won't be jealous.


End file.
